Kickstarter Incentives
Here are some ideas for Kickstarter Incentives. All rewards are cumulative as posted. Pledges of more than $500 may choose rewards a la carte that are listed so. An a la carte reward may be selected more than once, or not at all. In that case, please send an e-mail with your preferred rewards. *'$10' - (1) for the Starter Set Digital Wallpapers (25 illustrations). This set will almost certainly be illustrated by release. Available as a free Digital Download. *'$20' - (3) , allowing you to play for longer at one sitting *'$35' - (3) for the Recruit Sets Digital Wallpapers (31 illustrations each). These sets will very likely be illustrated by release. Available as a free Digital Download. *'$50' - Converted into in . Thus all pledges $50 and above are effectively pre-orders of the game, with full redeemed value in the premium shop in addition to the rewards. Any reward with Shipping is then deducted from your Balance. *'$75' - (6) for any Digital Wallpaper Set (31 illustrations each). Whether these are useable on release depends on the total Kickstarter funding (i.e. how many illustrations we can initially afford). Available as a free Digital Download. *'$100' - (1) Invitation Key to the limited Beta. Play the game months before release. Progress made during this Beta will transfer into the release version. 5,000 max. *'$150' - (3) months of Service, enabling unlimited play, event priority, data analysis, and more *'$200' - (1) dated for a Signed Original Artwork. The earliest date to use it will be +2 weeks after release, and all Artworks are first-come, first-serve. Shipping is deducted from your Balance in *'$250' - (1) Invitation Key to the private Alpha. Play the game unlimitedly several months before release. Progress made during Alpha will NOT transfer into Beta or release. 2,000 max. *'$350' - (1) dated for a Signed Original Artwork. The earliest date to use it will be +1 week after release, and all Artworks are first-come, first-serve. Shipping is deducted from your Balance in *'$500' - (25) cards of a limited print run of the Starter Deck. Like all print runs, this will be the only one of its kind ever; these cards are for collecting, not playing. Shipping is deducted from your Balance in . '' 1,000 max''. Pledges of more than $500 may choose rewards a la carte that are listed so. In that case, please send an e-mail with your preferred rewards. *'$750' - (1) release-dated for a Signed Original Artwork. All Artworks are first-come, first-serve. Shipping is deducted from your Balance in . +$250 a la carte. 940 max *'$1,000' - You or someone you choose becomes listed as the of (1) Card, and may participate in its design. This includes: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. +$250 a la carte. 810 max. *'$1,500' - (94) cards of a limited print run of the Recruit Sets. Like all print runs, this will be the only one of its kind ever; these cards are for collecting, not playing. Shipping is deducted from your Balance in . +$500 a la carte. 1,000 max. *'$2,500' - You or someone you choose becomes listed as the of (1) Card, and may participate in its design. This includes: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. +$1,000 a la carte. 180 max. *'$5,000' - You or someone you choose becomes listed as the of (1) Card, and may participate in its design. This includes: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. +$2,500 a la carte. 60 max. *'$10,000' - You or someone you choose becomes listed as the of (1) Card, and may participate in its design. This includes: Name, concept visuals, general ability theme, and more. +$5,000 a la carte. 20 max. *'$20,000' - You or someone you choose becomes a stock character in the game. This comes with a tailor made costume, which the model will need to wear for an extensive photo shoot. You may also become or assign the voice of your character. +$10,000 a la carte. 5 max.